Love 101
by LilDemonBaby
Summary: ......just read the story & find out,not good at summeriez!


Kagome wlked into her house a nervous reck. Her friend, Maeko had set her up withsome guy from school.

"Oh My Gosh", thought kagome, " What if it's Hojo! I can't date HIM ! well...maybe i shouldn't go.Maybe it's just a waste. I need to go visit Inuyasha anyway.

At this point Kagome and Inuyasha were a couple. Just Like Sango and Miroku.

Kag'z POV: I think I'll just cal her...Maybe I'm sick...No, too easy.Umm...family plans?...yeah, that'll work! I have family plans tonight that I like totally forgot about.

Kagome picked up the phone and called Maeko.When someone picked up, it was Lieko, Maeko's sister. Kagome waited patiently for about 5 minutes for Maeko to get on the phone.

thier convo:

Kag: Hey ! I'm really-

Maeko: Kagz ! Guess what! Hojo is SOOO excited about going out tonight! Isn't that great?

Kag: Well, that's why I called. I'm really sorry, but I have family plans tonight that I just can't get out of.Tell Hojo that I am really sorry, okay?

Maeko:Okay Kagz. I understand...But what is he supposed to do while me and Koelo are together? Sit by himself?

Kag: Um...I hadn't thought of that...Why don't you let Lieko go out with him? She's only a year younger, and you know she's liked him for a long time. I don't think he would care.

Maeko:...um...Kagome? I understand what you're sayin and all, but I don't really wanna double-date with my younger sister.

Kag: Oh, come on! Who else could you possibly find to go out with him? Maeko, you know me. I would but...I have plans.

Maeko..I know kagome. I'll think about it...Ugh! You and your family plans...You're gone all the time! What do ya'll do?

Kag: Well...I dunno...A lot of stuff I guess...

Kagz POV

I hate lying to her like this. I wish I could tell her about me and Inuyasha...Oh, no! Inuyasha! I'm late!

Back 2 thier convo

Maeko:um...kagz are you okay? You sound a little bit strange.

Kagome:...I'm fine.I'm sorry, but I have to go, Maeko. Please tell Hojo that I'm sorry about tonight! Bye!

Kagome hung up the phone, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs." Bye Grandpa! Bye mom! Bye Souta!".

Kagome ran to the well and climbed in. Once she was in the futal age (at the bottom of the well) she could hear Shippou and Inuyasha arguing...

Kagome got climbed out of the well, and both just stared.

Kagome: What?

Both of the guys: ...

Kagome:What are you looking at!

guys:...

Kagome looked down to see that her skirt had came up a bit to reveal her pink thong.

Inuyasha stared and stared...He didn't know what to think about this...

Shippou immediately started laughing.(a/n: lil kidz! omg.jk)Then he stopped and looked at Inuyasha who was still thinking about if this was good or bad.

Kagome stood...Frozen...Solid...Until Shippou broke the ice.(Leave it to him! lol)

Shippou: Kagome! Are you okay? That's funny...I can see your---

he got cut off...bye Inuyasha.

Inu: Kagome, your ass is showin...he cracked up...then fell backwards out of his tree.

Kagome: UGH! I can't believe you just sat there!Why didn't you say something? Or at least turn around! SIT BOY! SIT ! SIT ! SIT !

Inuyasha, who was already on the ground, hit and sunk deeper into the dirt.

Shippou:Inuyasha, I think Kagome is mad at you...And by the looks of this...You might want to leave...

Kagome's POV

I can't believe this. This is SOOO embarrasing! I can't believe he just sat there like that...I wonder what he thought...No, Kagome! Don't even go there. eww...Ok...um...

Kagome went blank. There was absolutely nothing to do or say besides act like she didn't care...But it was too late for that. So she ran. She ran right past Shippou and Inuyasha ( Who Is Still In The Dirt)...

Just as she got away, Sango walked up.

Sango: Kagome, what's wrong with you?

Kagome: Nothing!

Sango: Kagome, tell me.

Kagome: Fine. I got out of the well...and...Inuyasha saw my thong.ok?

Sango:...um...kagome?..What's a thong?

Kagome:...blinks..Well, you know what underwear is, right?

Sango: Yes.

Kagome: Well, a thong is just like underwear .Except for the back has only one small strap of material intstead of it kind being like the front. That's all?

Sango:Well Kagome. That's not that bad. It's not like he...saw you...

(Bye this time Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou were behind some bushes listening)

Kagome: Sango...He did.Well, I don't really know, actually. Maybe he did.But I really hope not.

They both sat there in silence for a couple minutes.Then they both broke into a smile.

Sango: Kagome-hahaha I can't believe youre so hahaha embarrassed.Not that hahaha I wouldn't be, or hahahaanything!

Kagome:I know.hehehe I guess it is a little bit hehehe funny! But it's stillhehehe really embarrassing! hehehe

Then Kagome heard a sound bye the bushes.She and Sango exchanged looks.Then thier eyes went back to the bushes.

Sango quietly picked up her hirokoutsu and tossed it at the bush.

Kagome just stared at her... They both knew it was Inuyasha and Miroku, but she was impressed...Sango was usually quite calm.

Inuyasha stood up.

Inu: Ow! What was that for?

Kagome: For eavsedrooping on me! ugh! Inuyasha?

Inu: What? (rubbing his head)

Kagome: SIT!

Sango smiled and walked over to the bush to find Miroku just sitting there laughing.

Sango:Don't even think that you're off the hook for listening, Miroku! You are in for it just as much as Inuyasha!

Miroku: Why Darling, I mearly followed. How would you get the idea that I would be listening as he was?

Sango: Very funny.Go over there with Inuyasha.And sit!

Miroku: But dear, you must have us confused. I am not a dog demon as he is. And even if I was I do not have the rosary to make me obey.

Miroku stopped there. He knew that if he went any further that she would just get madder.

Sango: I know you're not a dog demon. You're not even a fourth dog demon! But I told you to sit! And right now, Miroku, If I were you. I wouldn't be contridicting me right now, okay!

Miroku: Yes Ma'am.

Sango:ugh! Go bye Inuyasha and sit !  
Miroku stood there...

Sango: Now!

Miroku did as he was told and sat by Inuyasha on the ground.

Both the girls walked away whispering angrily. Then Sango turned around.

Sango: Don't you even think about moving!

Kagome: You, either , Inuyasha!

Sango:We'll be back later. We are going to go get a bath.Remember, Miroku.Don't move!

Kagome: It's the same for you, Inuyasha!

The girls both walked right into the trees where the guys couldn't see them.As they were walking, they came upon Shippou.

Shippou: Hi Kagome!Hi Sango! Did Miroku and Inuyasha get into trouble?

Kagome: Yes they did, and how did you know?

Shippou: Well Kagome, they were with me. But they left to follow you.

(Shippou had gone with them, but left when they started laughing.)

Sango:Okay then. Well Shippou, we are going to the Springs to bathe so you have to go sit with Inuyasha and Miroku.Alright?

Shippou: Okay. Bye!

Shippou bounced away happily to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Once he got there he found Inuyasha on the ground...Well, IN the ground, actually.deep, deep in the ground.

Miroku, on the other hand, had gotten up and was eating some sort of fruit off of the bush beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I can't believe you just let her control you like that, Miroku.That was pathetic.

Miroku: Oh , really? Well, I wouldn't talk If I were you Inuyasha .

Inuyasha: Yeah? Well you're not me!

Miroku:Uhu. Yes, okay. But you weren't really that masculent, Inuyasha. You have no room to talk.You let Kagome control you like she owns you.

Inuyasha:But I have no choice! You see this? grabs rosary 

Miroku: Yes, Inuyasha. I know what that is and what it does.But you still act like she owns you.

Inuyasha:I do not!

Miroku:Yes, you do.

Inuyasha: Why don't you just shutup, already!

Miroku:Okay then.

Both just sat there quietly...Until they noticed that Shippou was just sitting there watching them and listening.

Inuyasha: I can't believe you! You little midget! I'll teach you for listening in!

Inuyasha tryed and tryed, but couldn't get up...

Shippou: Wow, Kagome must still be pretty mad at you.I saw her earlier.She told me that I should come and sit with you and Miroku while her and Sango take a bath.

Inuyasha:Oh, really? Well, I say you can't!  
Shippou: But Kagome told me to and if you send me awya then Kagome will be evn more mad you. Is that what you want, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha just sat there grumbling to himself about Kagome and Miroku and some midget.

(back to the girls)

Kagome: To think that I actually cancled plans for him tonight! I should have just gone out with my friend Maeko...

Sango: I knoow what you mean, but you don't know lucky you are Kagome.

Kagome: What do you mean?

Sango: Well, Kagome...You can make Inuyasha do pretty much anything. And once you tell him to sit, he sits as long as you want him to. With Miroku...Well...I'm not one to complain, but he is ...I don't know.

Kagome: I've never thought of that.But I'm still mad at him.

Sango: It's not his fault that you're skirt came up, Kagome.

Kagome: I know. But he just sat there...And then he had the nerve to listen in on us!

Sango:Now that, we can be mad for.

Kagome gave a slight smile.

Kagome:I guess I'm not really THAT mad at him...But I just got SO embarrassed when he saw me.And then that to top it off!

Kagome's face was pink and she just stared at Sango waiting for a result as if Sango HAD to answer her with comfort.

Sango got the idea.

Sango: Kagome, It's okay. It'll blow over soon... Soon he'll do something worse to make you mad and upset.

Kagome smiled and gave a small laugh. The pink on her face had gotten a little lighter now and you could tell bye how soft her face was now that she felt better.

back to the guys

Inuyasha was now off of the ground and in a tree.

Miroku stood under him talking to Shippou.

Miroku: (in whispers) Shippou, when do tou think this will be over?  
Shippou:( in between whispers and talking) Im not dure, but Inuyasha needs to tell kagome sorry. That is always supposed to make things better, right?

Miroku: sighs Little Kids...

Inuyasha:(yelling) YOU TWO MIGHT AS WELL JUST BE TALKING TO ME! YA KNOW, I CAN HEAR YOU! I HAVE DOG EARS, REMEMBER!

miroku: Oh...Well, Inuyasha..Maybe Shippou is right...Maybe you should tell kagome sorry.(starts laughing)

Inuyasha: Very Funny. It's not my fault and I'm not sayin Im sorry like some kinda little Kid!

Shippou: Hey! Inuyasha, If you said sorry it would make Kagome feel just a little bit better...Not for the well thing, but for listening in on her and sango! Then, we could be on our way to hunt for shards like you want...It would be faster, Inuyasha.

Inu: Ya? Well, I dont really give a damn about sayin sorry.

Inu's POV:

I wonder what she's doin right now...Wonder what she'z thinkin about...Im not sayin sorry! Shippou does have a point, though...

Not sayin sorry, but we need to go...

END HIS POV

Inuyasha: Shippou, go get Sango and Kagome.

Shippou: But then they'll get mad at me, too.

Inuyasha: I said now, you little weasel !

Shippou: Fine. But if they get mad about this it's your fault, ya know!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K, i kno tis chappie ttly suks, but itz my 1st chapter on my 1st story...What did u expect, a novel? Plz! ok, well...plz review !


End file.
